Super Market
by Lakota1172
Summary: Dax and Jinja are sent to go and get some Ice Cream and coke from the super market! Who ever thought that shopping could be so fun? Slight DXJ (Request from Music lover 3)


**This story is a request from, Music Lover 3. I have twisted the story TINY bit but I hope you are still happy with it :) It is a Dax and Jinja one shot, they are in charge of getting stuff from the super market :) Oh and this story is just going to be Dax and Jinja fluff! Please listen to the song "Trouble" by Pink when reading this :) **

Jinja stood in the middle of the town square with Dax, "How hard can it be to find a super market!" snapped Jinja getting frustrated. She looked back down at the shopping list, "Why the Crag does Chase want Ice cream and Coke?" She sighed before passing the shopping list to Dax.

Dax grinned, "It's a guy thing Princess" said Dax smugly, he ducked when Jinja tried to punch him.

"Shut up Dax we need to find that Super market anyway!" scolded Jinja before walking over to a young women and her daughter. "Um excuse me would you happen to know where the super market is?" she asked kindly.

The woman smiled sweetly, "Yes you and your friend just walk down this road and then on your next left it will be there" said the woman before picking up her young daughter and walking onwards. Jinja smirked.

"Lets go Dax" said Jinja starting to walk in the direction where the lady had pointed them. Dax put his hands in his jackets lower pockets and started following Jinja.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh my gosh it's HUGE!" said Jinja as they walked threw the doors of the super market, and she was right! It was the biggest super market in the whole country. You couldn't see to the halfway point if you looked down one of the rows of food! Dax who had seen many place's like this before wasn't so shocked.

"Hey it's just a super marker" Said Dax grabbing a shopping trolly, he turned around to face Jinja but she was gone, "What?" he said quietly then suddenly he heard a scream of joy he turned around and saw Jinja running at her top speed down one of the rows of food before jumping in the trolly and going for a high speed ride. "Ha, cool" muttered Dax before taking off down the same row.

Jinja sat in the trolly and put her arms out the sides, "This is great!" she yelled, she went past the broom section and grabbed one as she flew past.

"You wouldn't leave me outta this fun would ya princess?" said a voice behind her. Jinja turned her head and saw Dax in a trolly doing the exact same thing as her.

"Ha I didn't think going to a super market would be so fun!" yelled Jinja using her Broom as a power thing to keep her going. Dax grinned and used the Broom he had grabbed to go faster down the lane. The suddenly over the loud speaker, *Security in row 9, I repeat Security in row 9 we have trolly riders* Dax was sure that Jinja would stop but she didn't.

"Having fun for once princess?" laughed Dax as he caught up to Jinja, people had to move out of there way as they kept going faster down the row.

Jinja smirked, "Fun? I always have fun Dax" said Jinja. Before Dax could make a cocky reply 4 security guards ran into the row. Jinja smiled, "Abandon trolly!" she yelled jumping out of the trolly landing on her feet, the trolly rammed into two of the security guards. Dax did the same and took out the other two with his trolly.

"Run!" he yelled taking off down the other way of the row. Jinja laughed and ran after him. they made it to where the row's in the supermarket connected, now they had about 14 security guards after them now.

Dax went left and expecting Jinja to follow but she went right, "What the Crag are you doing?" yelled Dax as 7 guards went after him and the other 7 went after Jinja.

"You get the Ice cream I'll get the Coke!" yelled Jinja as she kept running. Dax grinned and shook his head as he ran.

**Jinja POV**

Jinja ran as fast as she could down row 11 she could here the security guards behind her, she was in the dust pan, broom an stuff like that section, *Wheres the drinks?* she thought as she ran. Suddenly 4 more security guards where at the end of this row, Jinja just smiled.

"Hey you stop!" yelled one of the large guards, Jinja looked behind her and saw the seven where gaining on her, son as she got closer to the 4 in front of her she grabbed a mop from the shelf and then slid under the 4 security guards in from of her holding the mop out so it would trip them, and the following 7 guards all tripped on the fallen 4 other guards, but where soon up again.

"Your going to have to do better then that little brat!" yelled one of the guards.

"Is that a challenge?" yelled Jinja when she saw a group of ladders for sale in the row. Now behind her she had 11 guards chasing her from behind and 2 had now come from the front.

Jinja then reached for one of the ladders.

**Dax's POV **

Dax had lost the guards for about a minute and that was enough for him to find the ice cream before the guards found him again, Dax was surrounded, "Dam!" said Dax when suddenly one picked up their radio.

"Dave call the guards off we have a bigger problem in row 11, the girls of the rows" the person on the radio. The man called Dave glared at Dax, "Get out of her kid we have a big problem to deal with" said the guard.

Dax didn't move, "Where's my friend?" he asked.

"In a lot of trouble" answered the guard as he ran to the next row with the other guards. Dax gulped and was about to follow when he heard something from above like something had just landed. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

Running on top of an row was Jinja leaping from row to row. Dax was shocked that she could even make the jump because it was a bit of a distance. But as Dax watched and heard the sound of people yelling a grin spread on his face.

*God I love that sheila* he thought but he quickly shook the thought away *What am I thinking?* he thought as he tried to follow her but it was hard because he was on the ground.

Jinja jumped from row to row she could see the security on the ground trying to catch up with her and then she saw Dax running down the row she was on top of. "Hey Dax! Any plan off how we get out of here?" asked Jinja.

Dax looked up as he ran, "One and if you like shop lifting your gonna like this on princess" said Dax smirking, "But first you have to get down from there.

Jinja grinned, "Fine then Dax" she said and at the end of the row she jumped. Dax was shocked and scared for Jinja's life.

"Not that bloody way!" he yelled before running towards the spot where she landed and surprise surprise she had landed on her feet. "You really shouldn't do that!" panted Dax as he reached her side.

Jinja grinned and brushed her jacket down, "That was fun" she said grinning she looked around and saw they where in the drink section and right next to them was coke, "Score!" yelled Jinja grabbing the nearest bottle.

"You punks stay where you are!" yelled a voice, Jinja and Dax turned to see like 24 security guards glaring at them.

"Crag!" muttered Jinja.

Dax grinned, "Sorry we can't stay and chat BUT we need to get out of here" said Dax grabbing Jinjas arm and running off. Jinja smiled and kept running. They heard yells behind them but they kept running.

Jinja was the first out of the door followed by Dax they saw Chase, Bren and Beyal walking towards the door.

"What the Crag have you two been doing? We where starting to get…. what the Crag did you two do!" Yelled Chase seeing the group of security guards following them.

Jinja smirked and ran past them, "Just run!" she yelled before running across the road she just missed a car.

"What the Crag!" Yelled Bren as he ran after Jinja.

Chase frowned "Jinja you could of died!" yelled Chase. Dax grinned and ran after them.

"You haven't seen the worse of what she's done today Suno" he laughed.

Beyal and Chase exchanged glance's before racing after them.

**Hoped you all enjoyed that sorry if the ending was quick :) BUT please send in your requests :) **


End file.
